


The Spirit of Radio

by LayWright



Series: DW Roblox Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Mentions of EightFitz, Nonbinary Character, Roblox RP, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: The stranger held out a hand. “Call me, The Fortune. Of course…” They smile. “Fitz Fortune works perfectly.”…. What.“I… You’re Fitz Fortune?” Sydney frowned, a bit worn out from the performance. “I don’t… Really believe that.”





	The Spirit of Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Another Roblox RP story. Fitz became a Time Lord and inherited a Doctor's TARDIS after they went missing. They now search for the Doctor they are dating, who was fighting in a Time War.

The streets were quiet. Quiet and rather lonely. Some people would enjoy this kind of night. It wasn’t for everyone though. It wasn’t that great to some, especially those who got kicked out of the only thing keeping them going.

Twenty-two year old Sydney Parks, drumsticks in hand, walked down these empty streets. His expression was of complete defeat and betrayal. Great, your life has always been a living hell and now it’s gotten worse. What else could happen? You’ve almost hit rock bottom and apparently you’re gonna keep digging.

Sydney hung his head low, and ran a hand through his hair. This was probably the worst night ever. Then again, he says that a lot about every bad thing that happens. It was true though. He believed it.

Jumping off of a bridge sounded excellent. He actually considered it. Still living with a drug addicted mother, no father, no friends, no job, can barely afford anything (including food!) and he just got kicked out of his band. What really helped, there was a Fitz Fortune concert tomorrow and his one ticket in kicked him out the door without a goodbye. Fitz Fortune, a mysterious yet talented musician and his idol. No one really knew what they looked like, but now they were showing their face and he was gonna miss it! There was really no point to it anymore, and it hurt so bad. 

The streets looked unfamiliar. Sydney didn’t even think about where he was heading. He just started walking after what happened. He certainly wasn’t going home. Mom might be there. So he just kept walking. If he was lucky, he’d come across that bridge he was thinking about.

Then… Hold on. What was that? Sydney lifted his head and listened carefully. It was… Guitar. Someone was playing guitar. The melody was… So familiar. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. So, he turned in the direction of the music and followed it.

It led him to an alleyway, which was a bit frightening but that didn’t really bother him much. After all, he’s given up. A mugging wouldn’t really matter. All he had were his drumsticks. Still, it would suck to lose those too. 

Sydney peeked into the alley. There was a person sitting on some steps leading into one of the buildings, strumming their guitar. The music was so… Calming and wonderful to hear. Sydney found himself drawn to it, and next thing he knew, he was walking over to the stranger.

The person finished their song and looked over at him, causing Sydney to jump in surprise. “Oh, um… I’m sorry. I just heard you playing and I…” Sydney said to them, heating up in embarrassment.

“You’re fine, don’t worry about it.” They reply, smile on their face. They were rather odd. Short, curly brown hair… Glasses… And a very fancy outfit. They look him over. “You look like something’s bothering you.”

Sydney stared at them. It’d be weird venting to a complete stranger, right? Then again, he supposed that’s what therapists are at first. Right? Maybe. He doesn’t know, he’s never been. Ah, to hell with it. “Just got kicked out of my band.”

“Why’s that?”

“They… Uh..” Sydney paused for a moment. “They think they’ve found a better drummer. Said they didn’t need me anymore.”

The stranger suddenly looked very annoyed. “Really? Rubbish. How long have you been playing for?”

“Seven or so years.”

“That’s rather impressive. I’m sure you’re a hundred times better than the new drummer.” The stranger said. They seemed pretty sure of it too.

Sydney frowned. “I don’t know about that. I mean, if I was good, they would’ve kept me. Right?”

They considered this. “I’m sure you’re still very talented. You’ll have to show me sometime, if that’s alright. I think I have a drum set….” They paused and looked behind them. There was a police box nearby. They stared at it for a moment, hummed, then looked back at Sydney. “Anyways! Come on, sit with me. I think you’ve got more on your mind than just a very rude band.”

Sydney hesitated. This was a very weird encounter to him and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Then again, nothing left to lose. He walked over and sat on the step with them. This was still weird, but it surprisingly didn’t bother him as much as he expected it to. This stranger felt so… Familiar and it was pretty comforting. Relaxing enough to distract you from your suicide ideation.

The stranger stared at them expectantly. Oh, right. They wanted to hear your problems. Like a therapist then? Again, never been. “Right… Uh… So…” God, where to begin? “I got kicked out of my band…”

“What was the band’s name?”

“Troubled Stars.”

The stranger nodded. “Great name.”

“The singer came up with it.”

They made a face. “Terrible name.”

That actually got a chuckle out of Sydney. “And they’ve got special tickets to the concert tomorrow. My idol is playing there. Never get to see ‘em not because they wouldn’t let me keep my ticket. Adding salt to the wound, I guess.”

“What concert is it?”

“Fitz Fortune concert.” Sydney replied sadly, looking down at his feet.

The stranger’s eyebrows went up. “Oh? A Fitz Fortune fan?”

“You’ve heard of them?”

They nodded. “Heard of them? I know them pretty well. We have a lot in common, actually.”

Sydney looked up. “You… Really know them? Are you sure you aren’t some loon who goes around saying they’re related to famous people, are you?” He stared at them suspiciously.

A laugh came from them. “I’m pretty sure. I can get you into that concert if you’d like.”

Still suspicious. “What’s in it for you then? Is there a catch?”

They got up, picking up their guitar. “I wanna hear you play drums. Just one song is all I wanna hear. Then you can get into the concert free. Sound like a deal?”

Sydney thought it over. “But… My drum set is back at home and I think I’m pretty far from it. Do you even know where we are?”

Pause. “.... We’re… Somewhere, I’m sure.” They replied. Well, that was very vague. How do they not know where they were? Then again… Maybe they did the same thing he did. Maybe they wandered, not caring where they were going. Maybe they had something on their mind too, or maybe he was just overthinking it. “I told you, anyways, I’ve got a drum set. Let me just…” They walked over to the police box, opened it up, then disappeared inside.

“What- What are you doing in there?” Sydney questioned. “Kind of a weird place to put a guitar. It’s so small. I have a lot more questions about this, I just...  Don’t know how to phrase them right now.”

“That’s fair! I get that.” They called from the police box. It sort of echoed, which was a bit odd. Then there was a crash of a symbol coming from inside that definitely caught Sydney’s attention.

“What was that?” Sydney asked, slowly walking over to the police box. The stranger didn’t respond, which was a bit concerning. “Sir? You alright in there?” Sydney called but again, no answer. Finally, they reached the police box and peeked inside.

… Ah.

Sydney’s eyes widened as he stepped inside. It was… So much bigger on the inside! What kind of magic was this? An optical illusion? He looked around for a moment, then spotted the stranger staring at them with a large grin. “Well?” They asked.

“.... Wow.” Was all Sydney could managed.

The smile on their face vanished. “That’s it? Just ‘wow’? Nothing else? Sheesh, I can see why the Doctor gets so disappointed about the reactions. There’s no fun in it.”

“Who’s the Doctor?” Sydney asked.

The stranger threw their hands up. “You ask about the Doctor but you don’t question the- Oh, nevermind. Forget I said anything. Instead, tell me, what year is this?”

This was getting even weirder. “... 1981. How do you not know what year this is? Who are you?”

“I’ll tell you, just not now. Suspicious, I know, but!” They gesture behind them. There was a beautiful drum set sitting on a black stage. It was absolutely stunning compared to his drum set. Sydney walked towards it, amazed. “Go ahead and play a song. I’d love to hear you play.”

Sydney walked around it, then took a seat. He looked it over first, giving it a few test taps. This was so exciting! He didn’t know how to express what he was feeling right now, so he just remained quiet.

Right. Play a song for the good person, Syd.

After some thinking, Sydney started playing ‘The Spirit of Radio’. It was his favorite song after all, so it wasn’t a bad idea to bring it out.

The whole time, he didn’t look up at the stranger. For some reason, he was a bit nervous about disappointing them. Maybe it was because he was doubting his skills as a drummer when the band kicked him out.

When he finished, he sat there, expecting a very disappointed response from the stranger.

Instead, he was met with applause. Sydney looked up, surprised. The stranger was grinning and walking over to him. “Wow! That was absolutely incredible! You really do have the talent, I knew it!” They seemed very, very pleased.

Sydney was a bit embarrassed about the attention he was getting. How does he respond to this? Usually during concerts, he wasn’t really noticed. No one talked to him after the concert and frankly didn’t seem to care. But this. This was a new reaction to just to him playing alone.

The stranger held out a hand. “Call me, The Fortune. Of course…” They smile. “Fitz Fortune works perfectly.”

…. What.

“I… You’re Fitz Fortune?” Sydney frowned, a bit worn out from the performance. “I don’t… Really believe that.”

Fitz raised an eyebrow. “Should I play you a song then? An eye for an eye- Wait no, that sounds like it’s a bad thing, does it? You get it though.”

They walked over and picked up their guitar, which was leaning on some console thing. They leaned on the console and plucked a few strings. Then slowly eased into ‘Wish You Were Here’.

Sydney watched anxiously. The song had a slow beginning, so Fitz hasn’t started singing yet. When they did start singing, Syd dropped his drumsticks in awe.

Okay. Yeah. This was Fitz Fortune. The voice checks out.

When they finished their performance, they looked up at Sydney. “Am I good?”

Sydney just stared. React! Come on Syd! Say something! Don’t just sit there like a dumb idiot you piece of- “.... I guess.” 

Damn it.

Still, that reaction seemed to be good enough for the Fortune. They set aside their guitar and straighten up. “Good! Anyways, how about I take you home for the time being. Where’s your home at?”

Sydney didn’t respond right away. Did he really want to go home? Even if he didn’t, where would he go? Either way, he didn’t want to be home right now. Fortune seemed to pick up on that and frowned. “... What’s your house life like, uhh… Name?”

“... Sydney.” He responded, looking at the ground.

“Right. Sydney. What’s your home like?” The stranger began to walk around the console, idly pressing buttons. “I can also see why the Doctor likes pressing random buttons. Fun. Anyways, go on.”

Sydney didn’t look up. He fiddled with the drumsticks in his hands for a moment. This  _ was _ his idol, so maybe it was alright if he shared his story with them. After some thinking, Sydney looked up at them. “My mum’s a stupid drug addict. She’s never home and she spends all of our money so she can get a fix. I dunno what drugs she’s on but it’s gross and I hate it. I haven’t had a good meal in such a long time.”

Fitz’s eyebrows furrowed. “Really? Who bought you the drum set then? Was this back before the drug addiction.” They paused. “Uh. Sorry for the personal questions. You don’t have to answer them i-”

“My uncle bought it for me.” Sydney interrupted them. “My father left when I was really young and my mom was never around much, so all I had was my uncle. He was doing pretty well. Had a good job and all. Managed to support me the best he could.”

“Where is he now?”

“Dead.” Sydney said flatly. “Got shot by one of my mom’s druggie friends. That was… When I was sixteen, I think. I don’t really remember how long ago it was. I probably blocked most of it out. I’d rather not remember anyways.”

Fitz gave him a rather sad look. “I’m… Uh.. I’m sorry. You’ve got it pretty rough, huh?”

Sydney sighed. He felt like he would be crying right now but he just… Didn’t. He was becoming more and more disconnected from his own emotions as time went on. Years of internalizing his pain, only able to vent it through music.

There was a bit of silence, which Sydney wasn’t comfortable with. Eventually, the Fortune broke the silence and began pressing more buttons on the console. “Want some proper food? I can pay for it.”

“It’s pretty late. I don’t think anything would be open at this time of night.” Sydney said.

Fitz just smiled. “That’s not really a problem for me. This police box is pretty special.”

“With the console, it kinda looks like a sort of spaceship.” Sydney said, getting up and walking over to the console.

Fitz just blinked. “.... You’re actually… Kinda spot on. Which is kinda disappointing, but oh well, what can you do? Anyways, I’ll just set the date to tomorrow, early in the morning when the good diners open up. Wanna get there early. I need to change out of this fancy stuff while we’re heading there.” They said.

“Wait. Setting the date? What do you mean by-” Sydney was interrupted as Fitz pulled a lever, causing the whole room to shake. Both of them gripped the console to keep from falling over. “What’s happening!?”

“Sorry! It does that sometimes. I don’t think the Doctor ever explained why it does that, but you get used to it.” They straighten up when the shaking died down. “I’ll be right back. Just stick around here for a bit.” Fitz said and ran off. They disappeared down a hallway, leaving Sydney alone.

…. What the hell was even happening? I mean, Sydney wasn’t complaining at all. It was better than being at home or maybe even being dead. If he hadn’t heard that guitar… If he managed to get to a bridge… He wouldn’t be here with his idol. Though, what if it was all a dream? Sydney was actually afraid of that. That any moment, he’d wake up and be at home again, or on the streets, having fallen asleep on some bench somewhere.

Then Fitz walked back in, wearing a plaid button up shirt and a trenchcoat. “What’s going on? Spacing out? Dissociating? I do that too sometimes, I get that.” They said, snapping Sydney out of his thoughts.

“Just thinking.” Sydney answered.

“Right. Anyways, looks like we’ve arrived. Come on.” Fitz said and walked out the door. Sydney watched them leave and frowned. Here? They said this was a spaceship, right? And something about setting the date…

He followed the Fortune quickly.

They were somewhere completely different. Sydney looked around, stunned. “... We’ve moved.” He said quietly.

Fitz managed to pick it up. “Yeah, we did. We’re also in the future. A day in the future, actually. See how it’s morning now? Anyways, we’re at a nice diner. Let’s get some food.”

Fitz walked over to the diner doors and opened it up, holding it open for Sydney. Sydney walked in, looking around the diner. It was pretty nice and he could smell the food being prepared for the people that got there before them. It made him realize how hungry he really was.

A waiter greeted them and lead them to a table beside the window. They both took a seat, Fitz smiling kindly at the waiter. Fitz ordered them two cups of tea.

When the tea arrived, Sydney found himself staring down at it. Despite where he lived, he didn’t have tea very often. You know, being poor and all.

Fitz took a sip of his tea and hummed. “Haven’t had a good cup of tea in a while. I’ve been busy.” They said, then looked up at Sydney. “So! What do you think? About the time machine?”

Syd looked up. “It’s pretty cool, I guess.” He responded with a shrug.

“That’s- Okay. I’ll take it.” Fitz responded, pausing to take another sip of tea. The waiter came back and took their orders. When she left, Fitz turned back to Sydney. “It’s called a TARDIS. Stands for Time And… Something, something. I don’t really remember.”

“Ah.” Was Sydney’s only response. Fitz just deflated a bit, as if disappointed with the reaction. Honestly, it was kinda amusing how they expected such incredible reactions, but at the same time, Sydney felt a bit bad for being unable to express it very well. 

Fitz looked carefully at Syd’s expression and put on a smile. “Anyways, our food should be here in a bit. I hope you’re hungry. When was the last time you’ve eaten anything?”

“Yesterday, apparently.” Sydney said, earning a chuckle from Fortune. 

“Not counting the time travel.” They said.

Sydney took a sip of tea. “Hmm… I only ate breakfast yesterday.”

“Which was?”

“Stale toast.”

Fitz’s smile vanished. “... Sydney, that’s horrible. You really are broke, aren’t you? Well, this should be a good meal for you, alright? Then we’ll get ready for the concert.” They mused.

“Question….” Sydney began. Fitz looked at him, waiting. “Why me? You’re a rock star. You’re a time traveling alien. I didn’t wanna waste your time with-”

“I’m gonna stop you there.” Fitz interrupted. “Way back then, I had barely anything too. Not as bad as you, but a lot was taken from me. I had a job that didn’t pay much, I had a small apartment- No. No.” He paused. “That wasn’t me. That was never me. I was a-”

Sydney frowned. “You were what?”

Fitz looked very troubled for a moment. “I… Would you believe me if I told you I was a clone from the original Fitz? And that the original joined a cult?”

Another sip of tea. “You have a time traveling box. I think I can believe that.”

“Fair enough. Well, even after all of… What happened. Long story. I still didn’t have much. I started traveling with the Doctor, another alien like me. That TARDIS outside? It was theirs. I traveled with them for a long time until they dropped me and a friend off on Earth to run a quick errand. Then they vanished. Their TARDIS came back for us but they weren’t around.” Fitz paused, looking down at their tea sadly. “I met some new friends. Another Doctor and a girl named Clara. Some of my best mates now, actually. Anyways, I died a few times. Got ressurected. Turned into a Time Lord twice. Got possessed-”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Time Lord?” Sydney cut them off.

Fitz looked up, blinking. “Oh. Oh right. A Time Lord is what I am now. A time traveling alien with two hearts. Yes, two hearts. I thought it was weird at first, and then even weirder when I got a second heart myself.”

Sydney sighed. “This is a lot to take in. Are you saying you weren’t originally a… Uh… Time Lord? What were you before then?”

“Human. I never asked to be turned into something else but it happened. Twice. This is my second set of.... Okay, that’s just gonna sprout more questions. How about I tell you later, alright?” Fortune said and nodded, ending the current conversation.

Sydney’s eyebrows furrowed, and he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the waiter arrived with their food. Pancakes for the both of them, while Fitz had some eggs on the side. Actually, it looks like Fortune had a lot more food than Syd, but it didn’t matter to him.

The food looked absolutely amazing. It was so much food compared to his usual portions. He didn’t even know where to begin. Sydney looked up, seeing Fitz already digging into their own meal.

Gingerly, Sydney picked up a fork and cut into the pancake. He hesitated for a moment, then took a bite.

Wow. Sydney hasn’t had actual good food in forever. This was absolutely amazing. Next thing he knew, he was halfway done with the whole stack. Fitz watched him, eyebrow raised. “You were really hungry, weren’t you? This was a pretty good idea I had.” Fitz grinned. “Good job, Fortune.”

Sydney wasn’t really paying attention to them. Too busy inhaling his meal.

Then the food was gone. Sydney looked down at the empty plate, pretty surprised with himself. He looked up at Fortune, who was giving him an amused smile. “What…?” Sydney mumbled, finding his face heating up a bit from embarrassment. “Quit staring at me like that….”

Fitz’s grin didn’t leave their face, though they looked down at their own food. There was at least a quarter of it left. “Want the rest? I’m getting pretty full.” They lied, pushing the plate towards Sydney.

Sydney stared at the food, then back up at Fortune. “Are you sure…?”

Fitz nodded. “Go for it.”

That was good enough for Sydney. He took the plate and set it on top of his empty one and proceeded to inhale  _ that _ plate too. God, he never realized just how hungry he was until now.

When that was done with, Sydney leaned back in his chair, absolutely stuffed. The waiter came back and Fitz dug into their pockets. They pulled out several bills and handed them over, then looked at Syd with slight embarrassment. “I’m getting messy like the Doctor. You should see their wallet. Too much crap in it. Anyways, should we go?” Fortune asked, standing. Sydney nodded and got up too, following them out the diner doors.

They arrived back in the TARDIS. Fitz paced around the console. “Want to head out to the concert now or do you want to rest a bit? I’ve got a few rooms here if you wanna take a nap.”

“I’m fine.” Sydney said tiredly. “Not tired at all.”

The Fortune didn’t look convinced. They walked over to Sydney and began to usher them towards a hallway. “The TARDIS will lead you to a room. Once you’re there, take a nap. She can also show you to the closets and the bathroom if you need it. Go on. Get going.”

Sydney groaned but complied. Maybe a good rest is what he needed. He was full of food and it was pretty late when he came across the Fortune. He decided nap first then shower after. Maybe shave if he needs to. He didn’t want to sleep too long, even though it was only morning. The concert wasn’t until tonight.

Sydney eventually came across a bedroom and didn’t hesitate to flop directly onto the large bed inside. It was much cozier than the bed he has back at home. This all felt so luxurious, as if this kind of thing was for rich people only. It sort of saddened him that in reality, it was just normal things normal people had. A proper bed, good food… 

It didn’t take long for Syd to fall asleep.

  
  


* * *

Sydney woke up a long time later. He didn’t know how long he slept, but he assumed it wasn’t very long. Sydney got up and left the room, now seeking out the closet.

The TARDIS let him find the closet room easily, unbeknownst to him. Sydney was amazed at the amount of clothes that were in the fairly large closet. ‘I don’t know if Fortune would like me taking their clothes though…’ Sydney thought, eyebrows furrowed. Despite that, there was something in his mind encouraging him to take something.

Sydney settled on a gray T-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. He left the closet and made his way to the bathrooms.

Just like everything else, Sydney hasn’t had a good shower in forever. He was really seeing a theme here. The shower was great, and there was way too many soaps supplied. Sydney swore more and more kept popping up when he couldn’t decide on one.

After the shower, Sydney got dressed and stepped outside… Was that music?

The sound of guitar was echoing through the halls of the TARDIS. It must be Fortune playing a song again. With a yawn, Sydney began to follow the sound of music once again.

It led him back to the console room. Sure enough, Fitz was sitting on one of the comfortable armchairs and strumming away, singing ‘American Pie’. It was a really good song. Probably even better now that Fortune was playing it.

Fitz began to sing. There was that comforting voice again. In the end, it wasn’t the food or the soft bed that brought him comfort. It was this Time Lord’s voice.

Sydney lingered at the entrance to the console room, not wanting to interrupt the song.

Then Fitz stopped playing and looked right at him. Sydney felt a sort of loss for a moment, frowning when the music stopped.

“About time you woke up. You’ve been asleep almost all day.” Fitz said, getting up.

Sydney froze. “... All day? Really? What time is it?”

Fitz put their guitar away. “Relax, the concert hasn’t started yet. People are just setting in. If we’re too late, I can just push us back an hour or two.” They said and went back over to the console, setting the co-ords to the concert hall.

They paused and looked up as Sydney walked over. “Nice choice on the jacket. That’s one of my favorites. It suits you.”

Sydney looked down at the jacket. “Uh… I’ll be careful with it. I’ll make sure to return it to you when-”

“Nah. It’s fine. Keep it. Like I said, it suits you. I’ve got a lot of jackets I like. Missing one doesn’t bother me.” Fitz said casually.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Syd was still unsure about this.

Fitz then pulled a lever, and without warning, the TARDIS shook again. It knocked Sydney back and onto his bottom. “Ow! A little warning next time!”

Fitz smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I’ll keep that in mind. Anyways, we should be here right aboooouuut…. Now.”

The TARDIS fell silent. Fitz hummed to themself as they checked the monitor. “Here we are. Hopefully this show is big enough to bring out the Doctor. They disappeared again. I’ve been looking for them and honestly, that’s the whole reason I do these shows. Well…” Fitz pauses and smiles. “That and I also really miss putting on shows. I used to be a rockstar back in the day. Good times, really. And I-”

Ah, they were rambling. Sydney just sorta nodded and listened the best he could, but it was beginning to be a bit much.

Finally, the Fortune checked their wrist watch and blinked. “Oh, forgot about the show. Help me carry some equipment out, would you?”

  
  


* * *

The stage was set wonderfully. Sydney stood on the stage, watching the crowd pile in. He turned to the Fortune, who was setting up their guitar. The TARDIS hummed behind them. “Where’s the rest of your band? Shouldn’t they be here by now?”

Fitz looked up and smiled sheepishly again. “Ah… Well, it’s really just me and the TARDIS. The TARDIS supplies the other instruments while I play guitar. Two man band. Doesn’t matter much though, I mean, Rush only had three guys.”

That’s fair.

Sydney decided to go ahead and join the crowd now. Fitz said the show would be starting soon.

Once at the front of the crowd, Sydney stood there and watched the Fortune work. He really couldn’t believe what was happening right now. He was at a Fitz Fortune concert, and he got to hang out with the Fortune themself! If this was actually dream, it was a very long one. The longer it got, the more real it felt.

When the show started, Fitz immediately launched into a Fitz original. Sydney loved Fitz’s original songs. They were so unique and some of them were so incredibly moving. They really had a way with words when it came to song writing.

The energy in the room was fantastic. It was so much different than the other shows Sydney has been to. No one seemed to question the music coming from the blue box in the back. Actually, no one seemed to notice it at all. Maybe that was for the best.

There were a few cover songs. ‘Limelight’ by Rush was one that Sydney really appreciated. There was others like ‘Black Dog’ by Led Zeppelin and ‘Dream On’ by Aerosmith. All good songs.

The crowd was going wild, some air guitaring or drumming along to the music. Some danced, some sang along.

Finally, the last song played. A softer song. It began with six notes. Six notes that had a lot of emotion in them.

And as they played that song, they looked around the room, as if expecting someone to be there. They did say they were looking for the Doctor, didn’t they? What did this Doctor mean to them?

The concert was over and Fitz had packed up their things. Sydney went back up onto the stage and followed them into the TARDIS. “That was…. That was probably the best concert I’ve ever been to.” Sydney admitted, smiling for the first time in a while. He actually felt really, really good. Much better than he did last night.

The Fortune put their guitar away and hummed. “That’s good. I’m glad you had fun.” They said. They… Sounded a bit disappointed. The smile on Syd’s face vanished.

“You alright? You don’t sound happy.” Sydney asked them.

Fitz glanced at him with a sad smile. “The Doctor didn’t show up. Means I’ve got to keep moving around. Keep looking. I don’t know how long it’ll take but I expected to at least get  _ somewhere _ tonight.”

There was a pause. Then Sydney had to ask. “What does the Doctor mean to you? I know you said you traveled with them, but it sounds like it’s more than that.”

Fitz shifted a bit, seemingly embarrassed. “Uh… We’re dating. Recently got into a relationship too. Or has it been a while? I actually don’t know. It’s hard to tell time when you’re a time traveler.”

Sydney nodded. “I… I hope you find them soon, Fortune.”

“Thank you.” Fitz said with another smile. “Thanks, Sydney. Really. You’ve been wonderful. I’m glad you kept me company.”

Syd nodded, then turned back towards the TARDIS doors. “I… Should probably start heading home. Mom’s probably worried.” Doubt that. He looked back at the Fortune. “Thanks. For… Uh… Just for everything. The food, the jacket, the concert, all of it. I’ll remember this for the rest of my life probably.” Sydney managed another smile, then waved goodbye and started walking out.

This was it then. He knew the way home from here. Sydney walked out of the TARDIS and started making his way home. 

Back to his boring life. Back to sleepless nights and looking for a new band to play in. Things really don’t last.

“Sydney wait!”

That was the Fortune’s voice. Sydney stopped and turned around to see them running over to him. “What? Did I forget something?”

Fitz sighed. “Yes, you left your drumsticks. The thing is, I just realized I forgot to bring them out to you.”

Ah.

Sydney looked away, then nodded. “Let’s go get them back then-”

“Travel with me.”

…. What.

Sydney looked at them. “... What? What do you mean?”

Fitz beamed. “Travel! A time machine that also travels through space and tons of shit to see. It’ll be fun! Though, maybe you need convincing. How about we go for a test run? Maybe that weird, turtle shaped planet a long ways from here. It reminds me of a turtle, actually. The Doctor knows the names to these places, but I never figured it o-”

“I’ll do it.” Sydney interrupted.

Fitz blinked, as if they didn’t expect it to be so easy. “... Really?”

Sydney couldn’t help the grin on his face. “If it gets you to shut up, then alright. I’ll go.”

The Fortune’s grin returned. “Great! Cool! Let’s go then!” They said cheerfully and ran off back towards the TARDIS. Sydney didn’t hesitate to follow after them.

“Right! Where do you wanna go? Wait, wait.” They trailed off as they approached the console. Fitz looked at Sydney. “Is this alright? Your mother and all.”

“She won’t care. I once got lost in the city for a few days and she never bothered to look for me.” Sydney said with a casual shrug.

Fitz was horrified. “Don’t be so casual about it! That’s terrible! It’s a good thing that you’re coming with me then. Leave her to whatever she’s doing. I’m sorry, Syd.” They said rather quickly.

Sydney shrugged again. “It’s fine.”

“Right! Does that turtle planet sound fab to you?” Fitz asked.

“Sure. Why not?”

“Great!” The Fortune grinned and pressed a button. The TARDIS doors shut behind them. “Off we go then!”

Sydney held onto the console, ready for the shaking that comes with the travel. Fitz looked at him with a smile, then pulled a lever, sending them off into the unknown.


End file.
